With the development of science and technology, the semiconductor cleaning process is maturing day by day. Differing from the traditional mechanical cleaning process, a large number of advanced high-tech cleaning apparatuses and equipment begin to make their presence felt in the semiconductor manufacturing and processing market. As one of the best, the apparatuses and equipment having a megasonic/ultrasonic device are highly recommended.
The megasonic/ultrasonic device is a key unit for the advanced high-tech cleaning apparatus and equipment. The megasonic/ultrasonic device always works with a nozzle. During the cleaning process, under the high frequency vibration effect and the chemical reaction, the molecules of cleaning liquid driven by the megasonic/ultrasonic waves successionally collide with the surface of the semiconductor device at a very high speed, by which the particles and tiny contaminants can be removed and resolved into the cleaning liquid.
As one of the key unit for the advanced high-tech cleaning apparatus and equipment, the megasonic/ultrasonic device could be large and heavy. Generally, the megasonic/ultrasonic device is fixed on a carrier, moving with the carrier inside the cleaning liquid. During the cleaning process, the megasonic/ultrasonic device is located above the semiconductor device, sending megasonic/ultrasonic waves towards the semiconductor device. Through a long period of usage, if the megasonic/ultrasonic device is not fixed firmly with the carrier, or the fixation between the megasonic/ultrasonic device and the carrier becomes loose, the megasonic/ultrasonic device will possibly fall off and break the semiconductor device below into pieces. Meanwhile, the megasonic/ultrasonic device keeps moving during the cleaning process, which increases the risk of the megasonic/ultrasonic device falling off. As is known to us, a semiconductor device costs thousands of dollars or even higher. So if this incident is not well controlled, it will become a great cost to the manufacturers and suppliers.
Moreover, after a long period of usage, particles and tiny contaminants may be generated on the megasonic/ultrasonic device or other units. So the megasonic/ultrasonic device need to be cleaned frequently in a chamber.